dragonballoccharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Eydis Katara Zerega
Eydis Katara Zerega (@TheRebornEydis) is a DragonBall Z Original Character created and owned by Tweeter/RolePlayerAuthor @SithWannabe, real name: Tiaisha K Williams. Eydis is a Full Blood-Saiyan Warrior of the Elite Class. She currently reigns as Queen Regnant of Planet Coronis, known there as Queen Eydis I (the first) where she is a greatly popular and feared ruler. Although appearing to be in her early to mid thirties, she is actually 165 years of age and the mother of three: a son named Calion Vaundhal Zerega III, and twins Eydan and Eydina Zerega by her consort, another Saiyan Full Blood, King Vaundhal Zerega (@KingVaundhal). She naturally has greyish-black eyes, that changes color with her mood sometimes. She normally has black hair, as all saiyans do, but has experimented with dyes, going brunette, blonde, red or adding colors like purple to it. Fashion Wise: She generally sticks to normal and personalized Saiyan Armor (see Right Picture) but is also known to wear metal armor typical of Ancient Female Warriors (equipped with swords and other weapons, see Next Picture) and clothes such as jeans or tank tops that are similar to Earth wear. She also maintains a fit physique as she is a flexible, very powerful and wise fighter. As for training, She has completed a deep meditation session in 110,000 times above normal gravity in her Pressure Chamber, a pressurized pool and gravity simulator. The results of this session have lead to a completely new transformation which she calls Queens Rage. Her favorite color is blue and she loves chocolate, strawberries and bacon. She generally has the attitude of the old Saiyan Race (which was to be extremely agressive, violent, selfish and cold to everyone including each other with a very strong, even narcissistic sense of pride in who they are and loyal to their King) but at times can be generous and compassionate and is fierce about family and those who she respects greatly. Note: do not own the Vaundhal, Frieza, King Vegeta Sr or Queen Rosicheena Characters. All others strictly related to Eydis and Planet Coronis are of my own creation. History on Planet Vegeta Eydis was born on Planet Vegeta to Two Saiyan Warriors: Calion Aerin Zerega Jr and Enyo Isis Zerega (Madien Name: Isolde) in the year 724. Both were considered Elite Warriors in King Vegeta Sr's Royal Army. Enyo had extraordinary medical skills like her own mother and grandmother, Asha Enyo Isolde and Eydis Asha Talys (whom her daughter was named after) and was often in the medical corps on Vegeta. She even served Queen Rosicheena closely and was considered a close friend to Her Majesty. Both the King and Queen of Vegeta were named as the Zerega children's Godparents. Calion recieved''' '''many honors from the King, Vegeta Sr and was a highly regarded fighter who often led his own groups and trained other young saiyans as well. Eydis also had an elder brother named Aerin Calion who was 5 years her senior and great warrior in the making as well. Eydis, Aerin and his best friend Torvu Haelan were very close despite the age difference and even as a child, her parents had considered Torvu, a very possible future husband for her. As a child, Eydis, like most saiyans was violent and rough and got into constant fights as she grew older. 25 years before she was born, a powerful alien called Frieza arrived on Planet Vegeta and enslaved the Saiyans with his gang of Alien supporters. Though they tried to fight back, Frieza himself was too strong to overcome and he forced them to help run his Planet Trade Organization for what would be the next 25 years. Unfortunatley for the King, his own son Prince Vegeta like Eydis and many others were born during this Tyranny. Eydis was 6 years old when her 11 year old brother, already a prodigy fighter, Aerin was severly injured during a mission on Planet Kyphis with their father, Calion Jr. He was burned all over his body when he jumped in range of a native Kyphonite who spewed acidic slime that was aiming for his father. It took him nearly a year to completely heal and return to battle. Eydis, Aerin and Torvu had a typical Saiyan childhood even with the reign of Frieza. They fought everyone and each other and always managed to get in trouble. Eydis started going on missions with her parents, like her brother did, when she was 6 and at first she was allowed to help out at a minimal. She had her first full battle a few months later and it was then that her mother noticed her extraordinary fighting ablity and brought it her husbands attention who immediately began extensive training. Calion Jr was a very tough teacher and trained both his son and daughter very hard and long and treated both the same. At age 13, the tragedy of Eydis' life began. 18 year old Aerin Zerega's prowess as a fighter began to reach the ears of the Saiyan Royal Family and Lord Frieza. He had already taken over 40 Planets alone, could nearly beat his father, and in a "Entertainment Match" had beaten Cui, a top soilder in Frieza's ranks. By then, Eydis herself had began to be murmured about but was probably ignored most likely because of her gender. Frieza clearly did not like anyone making a display of great power even without meaning to. Those who did, he either killed them or forced them to work for him personally. It was no different for Aerin Zerega. Aware of the well known Zerega's, Frieza personally asked him to join his army twice. Aerin, of course declined. Because she knew he would refuse, Enyo had already forseen their destruction and began preparations for Eydis' escape. She was close friends with King Ihan and Queen Circe of Coronis, Thanks to pervious mission many years ago (a superior agricultrally fertile planet of mixed alien races, all were known as Coronites) and had secretly contacted them asking them to adopt her daughter. They graciously accepted as they had no living children. Frieza and two unknown goons, kidnapped Torvu and Aerin while they were comming back from a mission. They both were tortured but no submission was made. Eydis, was always in tune with were family and sense something was wrong when her brother nor Torvu showed up as scheduled and so against her mother's wishes, for Calion had already went out to search, she snuck out and followed her brother's faint energy signal. Though she could have easily defeated Frieza's lower guards, she decided it was best not to be seen when she arrived at Friez's ship and so she climbed through an air vent. She quickly found, Torvu and Aerin serverly beatened and bloodied and lying on the floor, half concious as Frieza yelled his death threats. Raged, she was about to jump in when she heard her father blast in the door and she stopped. Calion easily beat the other two goons but was no match for Frieza. Frieza quickly snapped his neck. Aerin half screamed, Eydis was frozen with horror. Frieza repeated his offer and then threatened to go after 'his sister', Aerin outraged, yelled an obscenity and threat. Frieza responded by shooting a blast through his heart. Eydis felt her heart stop. Word then came in of a Saiyan Uprising, Frieza was quickly distracted by his anger and by an explosion in the ship. Everyone including Frieza left the room leaving the two bodies and unconcious form of Torvu. The ship shook again and the frozen Eydis found herself falling out the vent and into her mother's arms. Enyo infomed her daughter that she was going to leave the planet and would soon send Torv after her and then herself. Eydis protested violently as she knew Enyo would not while a geat battle broke out between the Saiyans and Frieza's soilders. Enyo proceeded to knock out Eydis with a blow to the head and carried her to the ship already programmed with Coronis' coordinates and said her goodbyes. A few years later, Eydis later Torvu would explain what happened while she was knocked out. Enyo shipped her daughter off and ran back to the ship to get the injured Torvu who was now awake and mourning his Best Friend's death. She didnt have enough time to heal him so she put him in a ship with a letter of instructions, she said her final words to him and shipped him off to Planet Miscale, a planet with the best medical facilities that was a week's trip from Coronis and a day from Vegeta. Torvu was in the ship, maybe an hour when he turned and saw a huge explosion. His heart dropped. He knew Planet Vegeta and his People were gone. He then crashed on Planet Miscale and he clearly ignored Enyo's wish for him to immediately go to where Eydis was as he wasnt reunited with her for another 2 years. His whereabouts during this period are unknown. Princess of Coronis/Teen Years Eydis did not take to Coronis well at first as she wanted to go home. She remained extremely tempermental and inconsolable for weeks, nearly destroying half the planet. The Coronities, especially King Ihan almost immediately began to fear and admire her strength and ablities. She soon found their was no home when she tried looking up Planet Vegeta in Coronis' Planetary System. She just knew everyone was gone. It was Queen Circe who told her of her mother's actions before her untimely death and Eydis realized she had no choice but to stay on Coronis. A year after her arrival, King Ihan officially created her Crown Princess of Coronis as he and Circe were childless and would remain so until their deaths a decade later. As the years passed, Eydis grew into an extraordinary young beauty and superb fighter. The first two years she spent all she could between learning about her new home, her duties as Crown Princess, Being tutorted by the Professors her adoptive parents chose (Two out of 6 she killed for being unnecessarily rude smartasses/She had also had a habit of killing her female classmates who irritated her so Tutors was the better option), her own personal training (as the Planet's current and only Martial Arts master was away on a 2 year mission) and mourning her family, she never did get over their loss. Young Eydis eventually respected and developed a close relationship with her adoptive mother, Queen Circe who is the only female other than her birth mother that has had a profound impact on her life. Circe's loss in the years to come would reopen her old wounds and allow her to gain the first level Super Saiyan Status. Her, adoptive father King Ihan was another matter. After her inital year long rampage, Ihan remained distant and cold towards her as he was in awe of her strength and wanted to use her power to solify Coronis as a great Planetary Force. Until years later, It would not be known how far Ihan's jealousy extended. Princess Eydis began her official training, at 14 under Aldamir Zemunda, a Powerful Coronite-Warrior turned teacher later in his life. Originally from Planet Barbowsa whose race, like the saiyans, allowed them to fight and train even into old age with a long life span rivaling theirs, Aldamir came to Planet Coronis in his early 40s with his family and joined their royal army. He eventually became Captain at 50, a Colonel at 65 and then General of The Royal Army at 80 and now at 104 he just came back from a 2 year mission promoting Coronis' military interests across the galaxy, bringing back a total of a million new soldiers in several ships. He would retire in the next 50 years after reaching age 154. Like Eydis, Aldamir was a stubborn man but eventually both both gained great respect and wisdom off one another. Aldamir is a master of Ki-Control and Property Distinction. As their are only 4 Property Types (Fire, Wind, Lighting and Dark/ Everyone starts with Neutral), Aldamir is the only fighter known so far to have 3 Property Types (Wind, Lighting and Dark) and has learned to replicate the fourth (Fire) during his lifetime. Under him, Eydis learned to consider him as a father figure as King Ihan remained supicious and distant of her, as well as her Ki property types of Lighting and Dark and would later help finance the building of his well now known Dojo located in the center of the Planet's Capital of Altara. They both remain very close currently and their bond would later help Eydis achieve her Super Saiyan 4 status. Eydis was 15 when she was reunited with her old friend , a now 20 year old Torvu, who was detected by Coronis' Atmosphere Monitor (CAM) when he crash landed on the planet. He was immediately and willingly apprehended by Guards and taken to the King and Queen, Ihan took him in immediatly surprisingly. After explaining his background to Ihan and Circe, they brought out Eydis, who immediately burst into tears on sight. Torvu was a changed Saiyan. He was alot more serious and angry, mostly to everyone else and dedicated to the Princess, almost like a guard. Soon, They were inseperable as they were the only Saiyans on the Planet and began dating a year later. During her teen years, Eydis's clothing consisted mainly of dark colored Saiyan armor or clothes, although she did dye her hair a light brown color at 19. Her power and strength increased ten-fold under Aldamir's training. Eydis continued to be schooled by tutors up till she was 21 and proved to be a most intelligent student, despite her stubborness. She eventually became engaged to Torvu at 18 and he 23, Queen Circe openly supported the relationship, something she would later regret. The Great Coronian War A great wedding was planned for Torvu and Eydis after her 21st birthday in December. She continued her royal duties even taking over for Ihan and Circe when ill, going on missions and maintaing her training with Aldamir and tutuoring sessisons. Meanwhile, Throughout the years Ihan, Torvu and Captain Isilin, a contempory of General Aldamir were in contanct with the Asterians, an alien group that made up a huge percentage of Frieza's PTO. The King of Astera, Hazan Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Royalty